


14 Nights In Europe

by 96skid



Category: 5SOS
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Cake, Calum Hood - Freeform, Death, Drug Use, Gay, Hate to Love, Homophobic Language, Insomnia, Jock Calum, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Punk Luke, Punk Michael, Smut, Violence, anger issues, bulling, girly ashton, hate/love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96skid/pseuds/96skid
Summary: Hate is a very strong word that both, Calum Hood captain of the schools soccer team and Luke Hemmings head of the feared punk gang understand perfectly, especially when it comes to describing their relationship.Can you imagine what will happen when both end up, due a small minor mistake by Calum, being forced roommates on their school trip through Europe?





	1. bad mistake

Calum Hood was never one of those people who cared about reputation. He never tried hard to become popular or be the king of the school. It all came naturally to him, how strange it may sound. The boy wouldn't even came up with the idea to think about it in his wildest dreams, it was ridiculous and absolutely irrelevant. But one day, in the beginning of tenth grade, Calum had gotten the big opportunity to be in the soccer team of the seniors. The second he had agreed and joined the team of the older boys, people began to respect him, envy him even. 

Each student on the East High saw how amazing the raven haired boy was at soccer and what kind of amount of willingness he had in him, something some could only dream about. They all could understand fully why he was allowed to join the team. 

Everyone, the coach and the teammates loved Calum, absolutely adored his enthusiasm, his passion and love for the sport. All of them were highly impressed by the amount of talent the boy showed in such a short time, especially for his young age. It would be a lie if they said that they weren't glad to have someone like this in their team. And what could a fifteen year old wish more for? Calum was absolutely thrilled about all positive feedback. 

Back then, it had been only a matter of time and soon Calum started to only hang out with all the older students, mostly the so called jocks. Which had gained him a lot of more attention, not only from every single girl on the school, it also seemed like the boy's couldn't hide the jealousy. But Calum learnt over time how to ignore the many envious gazes. 

A little bonus was that most of his older friends and teammates thought his sister, Mali-Koa who graduated a year earlier, was extremely attractive and hot. Which ended up with many important soccer meetings to be at the Hood's. 

Calum didn't minded the extra attention, in fact he enjoyed it more than anything else. He was glad that Mali didn't complained in the slightest about all the younger boys, who crushed badly on her and occupied the whole house from time to time. 

The older sibling had seen the pure happiness in her brothers eyes, she was happy that her little brother finally found something that made him satisfied and content. She loved Calum as much as everyone else did and never wanted she to take the only thing that brought the giant smile on his face away from him. 

After tenth grade was over and most of the good soccer players had graduated, Calum was left with the less experienced. He was still the youngest but it didn't mattered to the coach. He had trust in the boy, saw a lot of potential and he didn't hesitated long until he appointed Calum to be the new captain. 

The raven haired lad had beamed at the idea, he still remembered the day clearly like it was yesterday, all fresh in his mind like a book he had read over and over, thousands of times. He would never forget the feeling, how his heart started to only fill with joy and happiness as he got a step closer to fulfill his biggest dream.   
After his parents heard about the big new, they even allowed Calum to throw a big party and the boy was in no time one of the most popular and adored student. Not that Calum cared about it, he was just happy to be able to start to live his dream.

As far as Calum could remember he always wanted to be a soccer player. One of the best in his area or even world wide. He trained everyday, with his dad, his sister, the school team, his friends and even sometimes with his mother. It was like Calum's little world only surrounded by soccer balls, goals, training and the thought of becoming better every day. 

The boy enjoyed it to be the team captain, sometimes help the coach out and teach the new team mates, sometimes even the older ones. He loved to have the upper hand in the most situations and make the final decision. He felt special and important for the first time in his life and it gave him a weird feeling of accomplishment, like he finally did something useful. 

Calum whole family, especially his father were extremely proud of their youngest kid. Not only for being the team captain but that he also managed to keep his grades up along with his massiv obsession with soccer. Calum was absolutely content about the fact that he made a lot of people proud with a simple thing he loved to do. 

But as soon as senior year came around for Calum, everything started to crumble and the little happy bubble the boy lived in was about to burst. His father was constantly watching over his shoulder, stressing the poor boy out over keeping his good grades and to intensive his soccer training even more. Calum knew very well that his intentions weren't bad, that his Dad only wanted the best for him which was a sport scholarship at one of the greatest colleges around or even over sea. But it was extremely hard to keep on track and soon it all became too much for Calum.

He could barely sleep at night with everything on his mind, the fear to disappoint someone who had high expectations. His Dad wasn't the only one who kept an close eye on him all time, few of his closest friends started to bug him too. Since Calum was one of the most popular student in school, along with few of his team mates, he was constantly on the watch. 

Literally everyone, especially the girls, wanted his attention, to become his friends or get the chance of a date with him. Sometimes Calum wished nothing more than to have the ability to simply turn invisible. Even the student who couldn't care less about becoming friends with Calum still had the boy as the big red point on their radar. 

Without having a little break from time to time, Calum found himself feeling trapped in his own skin with increased regularity. He never had even just a second for him alone, being constantly on the watch, having thousands of eye pairs fixed on him was exhausting. 

His two closed friends didn't made his situation better in the slightest. Both had a definite opinion that it was extremely important to be always talked about, whenever it was good or bad. They couldn't risk to lose their reputation, not matter what, which meant Calum had to get along with their actions, weird plans, jokes and pranks. 

The maori boy became anxious. He feared not to please anyone around him anymore. Especially after he realized that soccer wasn't the only thing that brought happiness to his heart. He didn't wanted to let his family down on giving up on his dream and his friends on distancing himself. So no matter how hard it was, he continued with the endless studying, the hard training, the pranks with his friends and well, with exhausting himself to the limit. 

Just like today when his friends came up with another ridiculous idea right after their morning practice.

"I don't know, don't you think that's a little bit harsh?" Calum asked as he let his sweaty and exhausted body slide down on the wood bench in the locker room. He sighed, before he locked eyes with his friend who stood next to him. Calum was definitely not agreeing with the horrible prank, two of teammates planned to play. It was way too risky for the raven haired boy. 

"It will be funny, that's the only thing that matters" Julian answered with a shrug. Calum watched how the extremely tall boy run a hand through his platinum blonde hair before he removed his sweaty jersey and revealed his toned stomach. It didn't took long until he noticed Calum skeptical glimpse. 

A smug smirk formed on the blonde boy's lips. He knew Calum would agree sooner or later. So all he did was to shortly pet the boy encouraging on the shoulder with the attempt to motivate his friend a little bit. But all Calum gave as an answer was to shook his head. Calum knew it would end in a terrible way. Just thinking about the outcome made him absolutely scared and extremely nervous. 

"He's right it's going to be absolutely hilarious" Toby, who sat on the opposite bench, butted in with a high pitched voice, full of excitement. The boy was way shorter than Calum and Julian but his body was more built and muscular. His brown hair was a mop of messy curls on top of his head and his brown eyes, which observed the world with so much wonder and let the boy often look like a little kid, started fill with the same excitement his voice had as he grinned back and forth between the other two boys. 

Both of Calum's friends had planned the prank since yesterday, every little detail was perfectly set up and the only missing piece was the person who completed the trio. Calum. 

"Where do you even want to get this amount of glue?" Calum ignored Toby completely as he tuned his head back to the tall blonde one. He still wasn't convinced at all. 

"Let this be my worry" Julian shrugged once again and grabbed his shower cream and shampoo. He stuffed the rest of his clothes messily in is locker before he faced Calum again.

"And the feathers?" Calum asked further as he got up and started to remove his own sweaty clothes. The two boys had told him about the plan right after soccer practice. Yet, he just knew the rough base of the prank. 

"Cal, I've got everything, you're just the decoy, it's the easiest job in our plan" the blonde answered before he tucked his towel under his arm and made his way to the showers. Calum watched how he left the room without another words as he tried to wrap his mind around the extremely mean prank. He knew very well that there was no way out. Once a prank was planned to the end he had no other choice than to play along. 

"So, are you doing it?" Toby asked suddenly and snapped Calum out of his deeply thinking. The raven haired boy turned back to his friend and furrowed his eyebrows. Toby's eyes were still wide, like the ones of a little kid at Christmas Eve. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and he rested his chin on his hand palms. 

"I-, he will probably end up crying" Calum tried to reason. His chest started to fill painfully with worry and concern, not about the person who would get pranked but about himself. He knew his friends didn't cared if the victim got hurt. They simply did it for the fun, the popularity that Calum hated like the plague. The raven haired boys biggest worry was that one of the teachers would noticed it or even see it. He would be in such a big trouble. 

"God Calum, you never cared about his feelings before why now?" Toby scoffed as he referred to the victim of their most of their pranks. 

Meanwhile Calum couldn't take his friend serious. The big goofy grin never left Toby's face as his eyes flickered to the showers then back to Calum in confusion. It was ridiculous for the shorter boy, he didn't understood why Calum was so afraid to play a simple prank. He always played along and never chicken out like he tried today. 

The curly haired boy desperately tried to think of a good reason to change Calum's mind. Most of the time it was Julian who convinced the Maori boy that everything would be alright in the end. That everyone in school would celebrate and praise them for their best prank and jokes, that there was no time or reason to worry.

"By the way, we're going to record it! This going to be the best prank ever. Do you have any idea how many views we will get on YouTube?" Toby asked as he remembered the fact, he had gotten a new camera from his father a few days ago. It was the only thing he hoped to change Calum's mind with. The excitement was clearly dominated his voice and Calum had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't understood why Toby found so much joy in a prank on an innocent and defenseless student and the high risk of getting caught. 

Still, Calum knew he couldn't let his friends down and would give in at one point, like he always did. It was pointless to try to get out of this situation. 

"Ok, I'll do it under one condition, I can't be seen on the video! If my father somehow comes across it he will kill me" Calum finally gave in. He gulped the nervousness down and smiled slightly, yet feeling miserably about himself. 

"Don't worry we won't show your face, fuck yeah that's gonna be so good, we will do it at lunch" Toby clapped his and and jumped up, completely satisfied with Calum's decision. He wrapped his taller friend in a tight hug, lifting him slightly up before he let go of him and followed Julian's action to take a shower, with a huge pleased grin on his face. 

Calum stumbled slightly due the unexpected action by Toby but once he got his balance back all he could do his was to sigh deeply in frustration. It was a terrible decision. If he got caught, it would have awful ensues. Not only with school but also with his parents. He knew for sure he made a really bad mistake by agreeing. 

 

\--

 

Lunch rolled in sooner than Calum hoped. Julian had explained Calum the rest of the plan once he had finished his shower.   
The premonitions of knowing something bad would happen made Calum nervous. His hands were shaking so badly that he feared someone would notice. The lack of sleep wasn't making anything better. Calum had gotten barley any minute of sleep in the last few months. He was simply exhausted.

Nevertheless, Calum tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that was building up inside his chest as he walked over to the usual table in the full cafeteria, at which the whole soccer team sat, along with the cheerleaders and some other popular girls. 

"You ok man?" Julian asked as he observed the slightly shorter boy. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern and took the boy's full appearance in. Never had he seen Calum in such a weird condition. He was pale, shaking and looking really tired. 

"Yeah, I'm just tired from practice in the morning" Calum shrugged as he lied. The truth was, he feared to throw his complete breakfast up any second. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous that he started to visibly tremble nor had he an idea of why the thought of the future events, the prank, made him want to run home and hide under his bed.

It was just another prank of the adored yet still feared trio, which consisted of Calum, Toby and Julian. The dark haired lad had played more than enough of those to know there was no reason to be afraid, they never got caught and no other student was brave enough to expose them. But Calum was still on the edge of his nerves and he couldn't explain why.

"Guys, the target his leaving the library!" Toby yelled through the whole room as he entered the cafeteria, gaining everyone's attention. He ran over to his friends but not without tripping a few times over his own feet. He played his clumsiness off with his big goofy smile before he plopped down next to Calum. The three boys could feel almost everyone's eyes one them, like alway. All students knew they were up to something, once again.

"We need to hurry guys" Calum whispered, trying desperately to sound causal about it. His voice was also extremely shaky but the other two didn't seemed to notice. Toby just nodded enthusiastic and Julian grinned. 

"Ok, you know the plan?" Julian asked to make sure everything would play along, without any failing. At first he locked eyes with Toby who held his camera in his right hand. 

"I'm ready to record that sex tape" Toby wiggled with his eyebrows and shook the camera.

"Shut up" Calum rolled his eyes, annoyed with the boy's behavior as he hit his friends in the chest. Toby frowned but Calum ignored him. He nodded in Julian's direction, telling him he was also ready. Nobody had to know what kind of massive hurricane of fear and panic raged inside him. 

"Great, bring the action" Julian whispered giving the start signal. The blonde got up and hurriedly walked out of the big room. This was the first step. Julian would prepare the main things the boys needed for the prank until it was time for Calum and Toby to follow. 

Calum sighed again, wishing he had never agreed to the plan. Toby on the other side couldn't sit still on his chair. He wiggled around, breathing heavily and looking almost as nervous as Calum felt but the boy knew better, Toby was just overjoyed with excitement. 

Calum tried his hardest to ignore his friend as he concentrated on calming himself down. For a moment all he did was to stare at the food which still laid untouched in front of him. He knew he wouldn't get a bite down before the prank was done. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to tell himself that this wasn't as bad as he made it out. It was just a stupid prank, like any other. 

"Ok, let's do this" Toby suddenly mumbled, interrupting Calum's thoughts. He jumped up with the same enthusiasm he had a few hours ago in the locker room. Calum copied his action more slowly and less motivated. He blocked all the prying eyes out as he followed Toby with his head hanging low out of the cafeteria. Leaving the full tray of food behind. 

It didn't take long until they reached their destination; first floor near the plenty lockers for every student in their grade. Toby only nodded shortly and walked the hallway further down to hide behind the water dispenser. Calum watched from his spot next to a few secluded lockers as Toby placed his camera in the right position. 

The boy could feel how his heart started to beat faster, rapidly hammering against his chest. He couldn't help but to tap his feet nervously on the ground and closed his eyes. He counted to twenty, again and again, trying to calm himself down but nothing seemed to help, if everything it made him even more fidgety. 

"Bingo" a voice suddenly whispered over Calum. The boy opened his eyes and snapped his head up. Julian was standing behind the railing of the second floor. He smirked down at Calum and gave him a thumb up. Calum nodded in confirmation, this was the second part. All three were positioned on the right spot. Julian had prepared the few things they needed to complete the prank and now the only things that was missing was the victim. 

Calum lowered his gaze again and grimaced. He felt how a heavy weight pressed down on his chest. This was a bad sight. 

For a short moment there was nothing more than pure silence. Calum could swear that his two friends could hear the heavily beating of his heart, that didn't seemed to calm down any time soon. Not even taking long and deep breaths in and out helped to calm his nerves down. It was useless. 

Before Calum could think of another way to sort the nerve racking mess inside him out, loud footsteps drowned the noise of his heart beating out. 

Calum eyes widen in realization.

This was part three. 

It was time to bring the plan to life. He repeated the few lines he had to say in the next few minutes once again and crossed his fingers. 

The footsteps got even louder once the person was really close to Calum and Calum was even closer to throwing up. As the person was about to turn around the corner Calum made a step forward and both bodies bumped with force into each other. Calum instantly faked a painful groan. He breathed out angrily, ready to snap at the person that almost knocked him over. 

"Ir-" Calum started but instantly cut himself of as he looked up and realized it wasn't was the person he had expected. It was non other than the tall blonde punk boy, Luke Hemmings.

"Hood" Luke rolled his eyes in annoyance. A second after he opened is mouth again, wanting to insult the dark haired boy, but an ear piercing voice stopped him as it screamed a loud STOP.

Calum knew it was Toby who screamed trying to stop Julian, but it was too late. 

The raven haired boy watched how a huge amount of liquid adhesive dropped on the blonde's head, smearing his whole body full with the sticky substance. From head to toe. 

Calum couldn't even blink before the next amount of weird substance rained down at Luke. It were white feathers and Calum really questioned where Julian even got so many of them. The feathers landed on the other boy and they stick instantly to his whole body. Calum's eyes were wide as he looked up and down at the boy who now, looked like poor half plucked chicken. 

"Fuck" Calum mumbled as he starred up at Luke, who visibly started to tremble in anger. Calum could swore, that if the feathers wouldn't hide Luke's face, it would be bright red (and this definitely not from embarrassment). 

"Yeah fuck" Luke repeated the word angrily and all Calum could do was to flick his eyes to Toby for the last time. He got a glimpse of the boy who was still hidden behind the water dispenser and directed his camera directly at Calum and Luke, before a sticky fist collided with his cheek. 

It took the maori boy by surprise, he stumbled a few steps back before he lost his balance completely and fell down. Back first. There were almost no time to react before Luke jumped on him, ready to punch him again, this time even harder. 

"You fucking asshole" Luke voice beamed with hatred but this time the soccer player was fast enough to turn his head away before the fist could collide with his skin again. Luke scoffed at the action. 

"Do you think that's funny?" he snarled before he slammed his fist against Calum's nose, which started to bleed instantly. The boy on the ground groaned as the pain shot through his face, but at least it seemed to snap him out of his trace. Luke was about to to hit him again and again before Calum firmly grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

He struggled a bit before he managed to turn around and push the heavy boy off him. Anger built up inside himself. It wasn't even in Calum's intention to harm Luke whenever it was just verbal or physical. No matter how much he hated the punk boy (for many reasons) he rather stayed away from him than to come in his ways. 

Calum didn't thought twice about it before he copied Luke's earlier action and climbed on top of the other boy. He ignored the weird feeling that built up in side his chest and the stickiness between their bodies and punched Luke in the face with the same strength the blonde had seconds ago. He grabbed both of Luke's wrist holding his arms down.

"The question is, why the fuck to you attack me like that" Calum asked angrily. He glared at the blonde which whole body was still covered in glue and feathers. Luke just growled before he pushed Calum, not so gently, off of him and quickly got up. 

"Do I really have to answer that?" He yelled and looked up and down on himself. Calum got up too as he tried to wipe the blood away that still escaped his nose. 

"You're dead Hood" Luke said before he attacked Calum again. Toby was still filming the whole thing with wide terrified eyes. He was too scared to get involved into the situation. Sure, he was strong enough to separate both boys, but he simply hated violence so he stayed at his safe spot. 

Julian who was staring down at the two fighting boys was frozen in shock. He couldn't believe how wrong the prank went. But once Luke started to scream he snapped back to reality and instantly ran to the stairs to get to the boys, before someone got hurt really badly. 

He reached the bottom stairs in no time and sprinted to the fight, that was still going on. Calum had already a bloody face. Julian couldn't really tell if Luke was hurt in any way because his face was still full of glue. 

Before Julian could do anything a teacher turned around the corner. He yelled and managed to get the boys to stop after several attempts to separate them. 

"You both are in so much trouble!" He yelled at the boy who held his nose in pain and the other who tried to get the sticky substance of himself. 

And Calum knew he had made a really bad mistake and his premonitions were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, I promise this will get better it's just the beginning 
> 
> feedback would be nice x


	2. family dinner

Luke had always been a happy child, always running around, yelling and trying to understand the big wide world. It was easy to fascinated him with smallest thing. He was always absolutely eager to learn, explore and discover new existing things. He was never able to keep his mouth shut, even in the most serious situations. Question after question left his lips as he tried to understand. 

His older brother Jack loved him for the little sunshine he was. He was more than happy to help him and teach him new things every day. No matter if it was to teach him how to play an instrument, to show him how he managed to protect the little tadpoles which lived in the little pole behind their house or how to built a big treehouse in their garden. He was highly inquisitive for knowledge and sometimes even his parents wondered how the boy was able too keep all the information inside head. All saved in his brain like data on a disk. For example, just at a young age Luke was able to play the guitar better than anyone else in the family. 

It wasn't long until Jack realized that his little brother copied everything he did. The music styles be listened to, the way he dressed, sometimes even the way he talked To Luke Jack was a hero. His own personal hero. Jack showed him things nobody else did and blonde little boy would've done everything to be exactly like his older brother. 

The most amazing thing Jack had taught his sibling was taking photos. Jack was a professional, whenever it came to taking pictures of buildings, events, simple of the nature, art or just people during their every day life. Luke was astonished how talented his brother was, how he made the perfect picture with an single finger snap. It took Luke a while to get just as half as good as his brother but he managed it after a while. He never reached the the same level of talent as Jack, but Luke trying and getting better every day. After all, all he wanted was the be like his brother. 

But sadly, the life never goes as you had planned it out. After a tragic incident Luke got quite and shut everyone out. The boy started not to like it to be in the middle of attention anymore. Started to hate to have everyone's eyes on him, judging every little movement he made. Ever since tenth grade, he tried to stay in the shadow. 

It wasn't that the blonde was shy or afraid to say his opinion out loud, he simply started to enjoyed to listen rather than talk. 

The blonde started to focus more on creating his own personality than copying the one of his brother. The things Jack taught him over the the year still made him happy and he was more than glad to know so much, yet he changed his attitude and the way he looked at certain things completely. Luke got random tattoos, all over his body from his neck down both arms. On his legs, his back and even some smaller ones on his chest. The permanent paint on his skin didn't had any personal meaning, most of the patters were random symbols, paintings and pictures Luke simply thought were cool and nice to look at. 

The many piercings on his lip, eyebrow and ear made the boy look imitating and scary, rude and careless even. People started to avoid him and Luke started to avoid getting in other people's ways. The blonde couldn't care less about it what everyone was thinking of him. 

He simply became a thinker. It was complete opposite of how he was when he was a few years younger. Luke enjoyed that most of the people where afraid to talk to him, especially all the girl who secretly stared at him from far away but didn't dared to come near him. It gave Luke space he desperately needed. 

Although Luke was quite and kept his thoughts mostly to himself some certain situations, people and things made him furious and lose his cool rapidly. Just like the fact that Calum Hood thought it would be funny to drop a big amount of glue over him along with a bunch of chicken feathers. 

The sticky substance had started to dry and Luke's hair and clothes became rather hard. It was extremely uncomfortable while he sat in the head master office and waited for his punishment. He desperately tried to hitch the dried feathers off his clothes but it didn't seemed to work and just added another reason to his growing annoyances. 

The blonde huffed and rolled his eyes. He was still extremely mad and ready to beat the shit out of the other boy again. Luke himself had just a bloody lip and a black eye, while Calum conditions was worse. He probably had a broken nose along with a black eye and a cut on the forehead. Luke really didn't wanted to know what buries his clothed hid. 

The tattooed boy didn't feel any slight of guilt about attacking Calum. The other boy deserved it. Even if the prank turned out to be a fail and ended up on someone's else's head, it was a disgusting thing to do and Luke couldn't believe they actually planned something like this. All he could do was glare at Calum who sat on the other side of the room, trying to stop his bleeding nose with an already bloody tissue. 

The raven haired boy was completely oblivious to the fact that Luke watched him. Maybe it was better, because if looks could kill the Maori would drop dead with a short eye contact with Luke. 

The room was filled with silence except for the small groans of pain that left Calum lips from time to time, before the headmaster Mr. Bosch stepped in the room with an rather angry face. He quickly stepped around his office desk and slammed his fist loudly on the table. 

Luke mentally rolled his eyes, the behavior was way too consequential. Calum however jumped in his chair as he quickly sat up straight and watched the middle aged man with wide eyes. He had never been in trouble before, never got caught or suspected to be the bad guy. Calum and his friends had always the perfect planned pranks and nobody dared to betray the three jocks. 

"For Christ's sake what were you both thinking?" The man whisper yelled as his face grow in an angry red. The school had a great reputation, with certifications of school without racism and school without violence. Having two student fighting in the halls brought the headmaster to the edge of his nerves. 

"It's his fault, he threw that stuff on me" Luke shrugged as he gestured at Calum then back to his body and all the stuff that covered it.   
Luke wasn't afraid of being punishment. It wasn't the first time for the blonde to be in this room with an angry Mr. Bosch in front of him. He got caught more than once smoking with his gang on the school premises or when he skipped classes with his best friend. It definitely wasn't a new situation for him. 

"What? No! It was an accident Mr. Bosch, this didn't meant to happen" Calum tried to explain without betraying his other two friends and to get out of the uneasy moment. It was somehow true, it was kind of an accident. The prank was meant for someone else and definitely not meant to end up in a bloody fight. Especially not with Luke Hemmings. 

"Sure, stuff like this happen accidentally" Luke scoffed. He turned his body in Calum's direction and glared at the boy as he folded his arms over his chest. It was a bit difficult since he could barely move in his in dry glue covered jacket. His leg started to nervously bounce up and down. Luke tried desperately not to jump up and punch his fist into Calum's face once again. With the hope of breaking the nose again. 

The other boy returned the gesture with a similar glare as he dug his fingers into the soft material of the arm chair. 

"If you weren't so stupid to walk into me, it wouldn't have happen in first place" Calum answered. He was aware that Luke tried to put the whole blame on him and Calum tried to stop his action with every way possible. Sure Calum started the with prank and it was his fault that the boy was covered in such a mess. But Luke wasn't innocent either, after all he was the one who started the fight. 

"Ah, so it's my fault?" Luke sounded offended. Calum noticed how his breathing speed up and more anger built up inside him. But before the raven haired boy could continue the argument the headmaster interrupted both.

"You both are guilty. I don't care who started the fight or why, you both get an equal punishment. I don't really have time for this childish blaming each other" He stated, looking back and forth between both boys. Luke slumped back in his chair. He already expected a punishment for both, still he hoped Calum would get a worse one. 

"What punishment?" The raven haired boy spoke up nervously. Fearing his father would get aware of the fact that the got in trouble, he would be dead. Literally. 

"I already thought about it, you both will be roommates on your two weeks through Europe-" Mr. Bosch started as he folded the losen papers on his desk together. Not looking up anymore.

"What no-" Luke started as he realized what the man tried to say but got cut off the second the headmaster held his hand up. The blonde couldn't believe the man was serious.

"Yes. And if I hear that anything bad happened between you two again, if it's another fight or just a slightly stand out of miss behaving, I don't care who it was, I'll kick you out of your photography club Luke-" he continued. 

Luke eyes widen as Calum snickered beside him. The Maori boy mumbled the words photography club again and laughed slightly. Now he wouldn't be able to take the other boy serious after he found out that the punk boy was in such a nerdy club. Luke just glared at Calum. 

"And Calum you out of the soccer team." The boys face paled as soon as the words left the man's lips. The smug smile left his face as his eyes widen just like Luke's. 

"You can't do that" he whispered not believing what he just heard. 

"Watch me, Mrs. Wilson is already informed about it so don't even try to get out of this punishment" The headmaster sat down on his desk chair with a long sigh before he looked up in two shocked faces. 

"You both can leave now" he gestured to the door and both boys slowly got up before they left the room, completely shocked and speechless. 

 

\--

 

Later that day Luke sat with his family in the dining room, eating his dinner quietly with his father to the left and his mother opposite from him. The blonde had showered for almost two hours to get the all glue off him. 

Now all he could do was to count the seconds down. He knew, it would only take minutes until his father would throw a fit. The air around the three was heavy and Luke was actually afraid that the oxygen would be gone any time soon. His father was always extremely mad whenever the blonde got in trouble and seeing his son with a slightly beaten up face wasn't pleasing. 

"I'm really disappointed in you Luke" and there it was. Luke's father always used the same words, always reminded Luke what a waste of space he had become. 

Luke just shrugged. Not looking up from his plate as he scratched the fork over it. A ear piercing and loud noise echoed through the room, leaving Luke frozen in place. His mother, that set directly in front of him just sighed. The blonde knew she was just as disappointed as his father. 

"Why do you always get in trouble?" The man spoke up after a moment, raising his voice at the end. Luke's mother flinched at the sudden  chance of her husbands voice but covered it up as she cleared her throat. 

"Andrew-" she started before she gave him a pleading look. All she wanted to have a nice family dinner. Even if it meant to have to sit in silence for half an hour, with her husband and son not saying a single word. She tried every time to stop him from yelling, even though she knew there was no use. Andrew would still start a verbal fight with his son, if she liked it or not. 

"No. I want to know. Do you think that you don't get enough attention?" He asked rather loudly, before he glared back at his son. 

Luke scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. Not enough attention. He barley got any, his parents were always at work or out with friends. He was lucky enough that they had time to eat dinner with him. Not that he cared about it anyway. Like it was said before, he liked to be in the shadows and enjoyed it more than anything else when people left him alone. Even if it they were his own parents. The only time he got both of his parents attention was when something bad happened. Meant, when he got in trouble. 

"What is it? Do you think acting up like this will bring him back?" His father asked further, his cold gaze never left his son. He didn't waited for Luke to answer, before he continued. Andrew knew very well, his son wouldn't say a word anyway.

"You changed into the complete opposite of the son we knew, do you think it will make it better?" He near to yelling. The anger was very clear in his voice and Luke could feel how his heart beat got faster at the mentioning of him.

"No" Luke managed to mumble as the tears started to sting in his eyes. He quickly looked down again. He didn't wanted his father to see how much it hurt him to talk about the person or just think about him. 

"But that's all you do, you change yourself into a bad boy with all those ugly tattoos and the behavior, but it won't make it fucking better" Andrew was now screaming as he jumped up from his chair. 

He was fed up with Luke's behavior. Absolutely done. He had tried for months, to understand him, be gentle and not harsh. But Luke just shut everyone out. It brought his father to the edge of his nerves, just like everyone else around Luke. 

He had reached his limit with his son and at some point it cracked. It all started with a small verbal fight and Luke's disappearing for a whole weekend. The big fights happened on a daily basis now, and it got worse whenever the blonde was in trouble, once again. 

"Since when do you care what I do?" Luke shouted back as he stood up too and tried to blink the tears away. He hated when is father blamed everything on the incident or his way of acting. 

"Since you stopped being Luke and started to be the ugly punk that has nothing better to do than to mop around, to act up and get in trouble" The man's voice didn't seemed to get quieter. Luke's mother was still sitting at the table as she hid her face behind her hands, just wanting to cover up her own tears. 

"You're became such a disappointment, Luke look at yourself!" Andrew yelled. Anger and sadness written all over his face while he balled his hands into fists. 

"What if this is who I am? Why can't you accept me like that?" Luke answered, his voice was shaking with equal anger, yet more sadness as he begged his own parents for acceptance. 

"We talked about that already Luke, we don't care if you're gay. What your father wanted to say is-" Luke's quietly mother spoke up. She quickly wiped her tears away as she looked up to her son. Luke would feel bad for yelling and making his own mother cry, but not after what she said. It was ridiculous. It seemed like his parents didn't even listen to him. 

"God, that's not what I meant, I'm not a copy of Jack Hemmings anymore, accept this or leave me the hell alone like you both always do" He yelled as he flickered his eyes back and forth between his parents. Both were just staring at him and Luke scoffed ones again, before he left the room. He run up the stair locked his door and scrawled under his blankets as he desperately tried not to start on fully crying. 

Meanwhile Calum wished his parents would care a bit less. He sat just like Luke at the table.   
His father had a kid of a smug but still angry facial expression. 

"Care to explain?" His father asked, he raised his eyebrows as he exclaimed his sons face once again. From his black eye to the small white badge over the cut over his left eyebrow and the one over his broken nose. 

"I got in a fight" Calum mumbled. Clearly ashamed and afraid of his father reaction. He looked down at his already empty plate. 

"I can see that, but why?" David was still gazing over the face. He never had seen his own son like that, sure sometimes he had some bruises on his body from soccer practice but never had he gotten into a fight or such a beaten up face. 

"It was an accident, Luke attacked me out of nowhere" Calum half lied. He didn't planned on telling his father about the prank. It was like digging his own. The elder one had no idea that Calum belonged to one of the most feared, though admired, jocks along with Toby and Julian and Calum wanted to keep it that way. 

"Hemmings?" His fathers face grow darker at the mentioning of the name before he rolled his eyes "I hope that boy looks worse than you do."

Calum's mother chuckled halfhearted as she shook her head. She smiled at her son"Calum, we're not angry with you, after all it was self-defense right?"

"Uh, yeah. It will not happen again" The boy gulped down the uneasy feeling of lying to his parents. Luckily the school hadn't informed his parent and they had no clue of what actually happened. The boy just wanted his parents to believe it was one time thing. Calum wasn't eager to know what would happen if his parents knew he wasn't the perfect son they always pictured. That he was part of the trio that pranked and scared a lot of other student. 

"Did you got in trouble?" Calum shook his head and smiled slightly. Which looked more like a grimace but his parents didn't seemed to notice. 

"No just Luke" he confirmed his lie once again. It made him feel like absolutely shit to lie to his parents. But having his father already stressing him out about his grades was enough. 

"That's good son, I hope that Hemmings boy will leave you alone now or I'll have to talk with his father" David stated before he locked eyes with his wife, who nodded in confirmation. 

"Dad, that not necessary" Calum tried not to panic. 

If they got in contact with the Hemmings it would all come out. Not only the secrets Calum had, but the conflict between the Hoods and Hemmings, that built up over decades. Everything would get worse. His parents would get more strict, if that was even possible. Leaving Calum with no second of sleep, anxious about everything around school and soccer. Calum wasn't sure if he could handle that. 

"If he fight with you again I will. You have other stuff to worry about" David stated angrily. He wasn't fond of the fact that his son got in a fight with a kid from his previous rivals.

"Your father his right, don't let that boy stop you from focusing on soccer and your grades" Calum's mom agreed once again. 

"Yeah I will mom, I still have to finish some work until Monday, I'm going upstairs" Calum quickly got up, wanting nothing more than to leave the conversation. He quickly placed his dishes in the kitchen and then went to his room. 

Without knowing the trip to Europe next week, with Luke Hemmings as his roommate, would not only be a torture with the person he hated the most at the moment, but also an adventure he would never dream about in a million years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any thoughts? (:


	3. airports and goodbye's

On Sunday evening Luke sat in the back seat in the car of the Clifford's. Michael, Luke's best friend, was blasting his favorite music through the car speakers, bobbing his head up and down, letting his blonde hair fall into his face like he was a member of the band and singing loudly along. Michael's father just rolled his eyes at his son and letting him set the ear piercing music on the highest volume.

Luke on the other hand pressed his forehead against the cold window and closed his eyes, trying to block his surroundings out. He hadn't told Michael that he couldn't share the room with him. Luke had no idea how to approach him about it, knowing fully well that his best friend would be deeply disappointed and angry with him for even getting into such a stupid fight with Calum. Michael could never truly hate Luke, but he was a drama queen. The blonde was already expecting a theatrical reaction from Michael, blame him for ruining this trip for both of them, start to cry and would try his hardest to ignore Luke. Giving him the silent treatment, which Michael would probably only withstand for half an hour but it was still something Luke hoped to avoid. 

It didn't took long until they arrived at the airport. Michael practically jumped out of the car before he run enthusiastically around it to get the suitcases out of the back. Luke followed his action in a tired movement, he took his own suitcase, camera bag and yawned as he stretched his body. 

Michael didn't took notice of Luke's lack of excitement as he wrapped his arms around his Dad to say a dramatically goodbye, like he wouldn't see him again in the next few years. His father just laughed at his overjoyed son and clapped him on the back, before he let go of him and took Luke in a short hug. The blonde was a bit surprised at the sudden body contact but covered it up as he returned the gesture in an awkward movement. 

"Thank you for taking me here Mr. Clifford" he said as he the older man removed his arms and smiled at the blonde.

"Not for that Luke, just promised me you will keep an eye on Michael, I don't want him to get lost or something on the trip" he chuckled as Michael started to protest with widen eyes, saying he was capable of taking care of himself. Luke just rolled his eyes at his friend and tucked his suitcase closer. 

But before Michael could start to fake cry and make this goodbye even more dramatically Luke grabbed his arm, waved at Mr. Clifford, who nodded in understatement, and started to drag Michael to the other side of the street. Michael's eyes widen even more as he watched how his Dad waved from the other side and made an attempt to get back into the car, since he had not much time left until he had to be at work. 

"Dad, please take care of Mom! Say that I love her and that I'll miss her cooking. Please look after my children! Oh and my house and my garden and-"

"Mike!" Luke interrupted Michael's screaming, seeing he gained a lot of unwanted attention. Michael's father just shook his head in amusement as he waved for the last time and got into the car again. Luke's best friend pouted as he watched how the car drove away, got smaller every second that passed before it was out of the eyesight. Michael turned to Luke with a sad look. 

"I've never been away for song long from my family" he said in a childish voice and frowned as he folded his arms over his chest. Luke shook his head slightly before he wrapped one arm around Michael's shoulders and started to walk into the airport with him. 

"You still have me Michael and you will see them again in two weeks, it's not that long" He smiled at the shorter boy, not sure if Michael was serious or if he just faked the whole thing. But since the boy made no attempt to crack a joke or to response to the blonde, just followed him made Luke realized he was serious.

Michael was used to be showered in love from his family. Always having someone around him, whether it was his mom, his dad, one of his grandparents or even Luke, who was more like a brother to him than a best friend. He never been away, especially not in another country, over the sea, miles away from all his closest ones. He never experienced to be alone for so long. 

Michael was the biggest family person Luke knew and he could understand the sudden panic. Having someone familiar beside him made him feel safe. It was a huge step for him to travel into a foreign country on his own. 

Luke had lost the secure feeling years ago experienced it rather harshly. Everything was suddenly ripped away. His whole family broke apart, leaving the boy falling into a hole full of darkness. Now he was used to it, being alone was a normal and ordinary feeling for him. 

"You're right" Michael sighed out as he grinned at Luke, gaining his confidence back as he straightened his shoulders. Micheal had Luke with him, he wasn't alone "I have you, nothing bad can happen right? We will share a room, do everything together like we're stupid cliches couple and it will be the best two weeks of our life's."

Just as the words left Michael's mouth Luke could feel how his heart stopped beating for a seconds. The guilt creeped up his chest, weighed down like a heavy burden. The blonde stopped dead in his stracks. He breathed heavily before he run a hand through his hair, desperately trying to find a way to explain his situation to Micheal, without sending him into another rush of panic. 

"What's wrong?" Michael asked as he turned around and watched Luke with concern in his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Luke didn't answered and just watched Michael with sad eyes. Few seconds of silence passed of Luke fiddling with nervously with his fingers not saying a single word and Michael started to worry even more. 

"Did you forget something? Did you forget to say goodbye to your parents? I highly doubt they will even notice that you're gone" He asked further, trying to snap Luke out of his trace with his lame joke. In every other situation Luke would've laughed and smack the other boy in the shoulder, for saying something ridiculous like that. But he couldn't do anything else than to slowly shook his head and continued to stare at his friend. 

"I- Mikey, I need to tell you something.." Luke gulped a minute later and started to chew on his lip ring. Just now, Michael realized how tired the blonde looked, with the constant bags under his eyes which looked darker than usual, his pale skin, which were mostly covered with tattoos, but still let him look really sick. 

"Fuck, what wrong? Is it bad?" Michael started to get closer and gave Luke the opportunity to lower his voice. The older boy knew very well that Luke hated it to be in the middle of attention or to talk much in general. The blonde got barley any sleep the last night. He stayed awake the whole night and spend those sleepless hours with worrying about Michael's reaction to the news. 

Michael would be disappointed that was for sure, but since Luke got aware of Michael's fear of being alone he had no idea of how deeply disappointed he would be. But before Luke gained the courage to answer Michael's questions, telling about his punishment, someone bumped into his back, nocking him almost over. Michael was quick to react, he grabbed Luke by his bicep before the boy could fall and steadied him. Michael instantly narrowed his eyes at the person behind his best friend. 

Luke saw Michael's hard glare and turned around, expecting an apologize from the person who just crashed into him. But has soon as he saw who it was, his face started to pale (if it was even possible to get any paler). Luke took a step back as the person stared up at him with pure hate. It was just Luke lucky day, wasn't it? 

In front of him was standing no other than David Hood, Calum's father. The shorter man raised his eyebrows before he started to speak. 

"Hemmings, watch were you going, fag" he snarled as recognized the blonde boy. His thin eyes travelled Luke's body up and down with disgust. Seeing to boy was covered in permanent paint. The tall blonde backed away even more, not expecting such an harsh statement from the man. 

"What the fuck-" Michael butted in as soon as he realized Luke wouldn't do anything to defend himself. Just the little insult made Michael's blood boiling in anger. He balled his hands, ready to fight for his best friend whether it was just verbal or actual physical. 

But the angry boy got cut off by Luke's hand wrapping around his wrist and dragging him away, just like he did a few minutes ago on the street. Michael followed him wordlessly but not without flipping Calum's Dad off. The man just returned it with an ice cold glare before he turned away. 

"Michael it's not worth it" Luke whispered once they were few meters away. Michael shook his head rapidly not agreeing with Luke statement. How could he let this man insult him and disrespect him like that, when he didn't done anything wrong?

"But he just called you a-" 

"I know and I don't care" Luke interrupted the boy again and sighed. He waved Michael off, telling him I was okay, that he doesn't have to make such a big deal of it. Michael just slumped his shoulders down in disbelief. But he didn't question the quiet boy further. He sighed and looked around the airport to find one of the teachers. 

"I'll tell Mrs. Wilson that we've arrived" He said quietly and grabbed Luke's passport and his own out of his rucksack. Luke only nodded before Michael made his way to the teacher who stood at the information center. The blonde watched him walk away before he sat down on his suitcase, carefully placed his camera bag on his lap and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

The guilt was still heavy on his chest and Luke was sure if he didn't tell Michael sooner or later he would throw up simply out of nervousness. Which would probably end up with him being send home. It would have the same effect after all. Michael would still have to share a room with someone else and it would still ruin all the plans both had made over the last few weeks. 

The only good thing was he wouldn't have to share a room with Calum. The boy was at the top of Luke's list which was full of people he absolutely hated and Luke was sure no one could be worse than him, but to his own surprise someone did. And this someone was Calum's own father. 

Luke was glad his parents had no time (or were too lazy) to drive him to the airport today. It was a good thing they stayed at home and Michael's Dad was nice enough to take him.   
A meeting between the Hoods and the Hemmings would probably end up in a bloody mess in the middle of the airport. 

Yelling, screaming, fighting, Luke was horrified as he pictured the meeting. It was bad enough that Luke went to the same school as the raven haired lad, had most of the same classes and the fact that they had to see each other almost every day. The good thing was that both boys had at least enough tolerance not to strangle the other one. 

But their parents were a complete different story. It was like a cold war between them and a simple confrontation between both fathers would definitely end with someone being dead. Luke and Calum could call themselves lucky that they lived on different sides of the city and that it was almost impossible for their parents to accidentally walk into each other. 

Some bad things happened in the past that no one dared to mention, all it had left was a deep scar and pure anger from both sides.

A deep sigh left Luke's lips as his gaze drifted off Michael to the keep growing crowd of students in front of the airline counter. They were all happily chatting, being excited about the upcoming trip, all overjoyed like Michael . 

Once Luke eyes found Calum in the crowd his mood sank even lower. The boy was laughing along with his two stupid friends, probably planing a new sick joke. A prank that would end up on someone else head, someone who would definitely not stand up for themselves. Just how the failed prank was actually planned. Luke mentally groaned as he watched the popular boy acting like nothing had happened. The blonde found himself questioning even more how he was supposed to survive fourteen days in the same room with a boy he truly hated. 

He had already pictured out how the soccer player would insult him for being gay on a daily basis, pushing the blonde to the edge of his nerves. Luke wasn't sure if he could ignore Calum for two weeks straight, if they had to share a room. The boy was already annoying enough in school. Calum would probably end up bugging him all day. Trying to get an reaction out of Luke to get him into trouble once again. 

But what Luke didn't knew was that Calum couldn't care less about the whole thing. He was just glad that his parents didn't knew the whole story of what happened between the both boys. He actually planned to ignore the blonde completely. He had no intention to interact with him or even talk to him. 

The raven haired boy had a lot of things to lose if he got in trouble again, he had no other option than to try to stay out of the Luke's way. He was aware that Luke, even though he was rather quite most of the time, lost his temper quickly and he knew damn well it could definitely end up in a fight again. 

Beside that, Luke was more experienced in fighting, he could probably fill a whole book with names that already had a hurtful contact with his fist and Calum wasn't fond of the idea to feel that again. He already had a broken nose and this was enough. Sure he had a chance against the blonde, a tiny chance to win a fight against Luke but who was he to test his luck.

"So, what's up with you and Hood?" Michael interrupted Luke's thoughts as he sat next to him on his own suitcase. Luke flinched slightly before he blinked few times, since his eyes got dry from the constant staring. He turned his head and looked utterly confused at his friend. Did he already knew about the fight?

Michael realized that Luke had no idea what he was talking about and started to smirk. 

"You were staring at Calum for almost seven minutes. I watched you and I thought you would notice my own staring after a while but you didn't and I got bored of watching you" Michael shrugged, pretending he was extremely annoyed before his smirk on his lips grew even more. 

"Does someone as a crush on our little soccer star?" he wiggled his eyebrows and gave the blonde a knowing look. 

"You wish" Luke scoffed as he rolled his eyes for the hundredth time today. He blamed the lack of sleep for his bad mood and sighed "that asshole is the reason why I got in trouble and why our plans are ruined" Luke explained and now it was Michael's turn to be confused. 

"What kind of trouble?" He asked as he followed Luke's gaze with knitted eyebrows, it took him only two seconds to realize what Luke meant. Calum's broken nose and black eye were enough to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Damn it Luke, he's the one you fought with! No wonder why this son of a bitch of his father called you a fag" Michael slapped his hand against his forehead, his eyes wide in realization. 

Luke was known for getting into bloody fights, weekly sometimes even daily. He wasn't just only the head of the punk gang in school but also on the street. Luke and his people always had to deal with some problems involving drugs and other illegal stuff, but that wasn't important for Michael at the moment. 

He should've known right as he spotted Luke's beaten up face that it was more than just a small fight and a few bruises. He should've known that Luke got caught in school and that it send him straight into deep trouble. How could he been so stupid and not noticed it sooner. 

"Luke you shouldn't have done that, especially not with Hood" he said disappointed. It was just like Luke had expected it. Even if Michael had the same style like Luke, a punk, was covered in tattoos, piercings and looked extremely intimidating, he was anything else than scary. 

Michael hated violence more than anything else, he hated to fight and especially hated how his best friend got in trouble all the time. Often he tried to stay away, keep the blonde out of any dangerous situation but he wasn't around Luke 24/7. The only time Michael would actually fight was when someone tried to hurt Luke. 

But Luke had his own stupid and stubborn mind. Once something felt out of it's place and wasn't in Luke's liking he snapped, just like it was few days ago with Calum. He lost his temper and was ready to beat the shit out of the other boy. 

"I know, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry" Luke mumbled and wrapped his arms tightly around his camera bag, trying to avoid Michael's judging gaze. He appreciated Michael's hard work to keep in one the good side and out of any danger. Most of the time it worked and Luke got way better than he was few months ago. Less fights, less anger and less stressing but Michael's afford didn't worked all the time. 

"What's the punishment?" Michael's sighed as he fixed his snapback, trying not to sound upset. He knew that Luke was already beating himself up for his mistake. 

"I have to share a room with Calum for the whole trip" he muttered, finally looking up again. 

"That's all?" Michael raised his eyebrows, expecting a way worse punishment, before he realized the main problem "wait, fuck! I know what you mean, we will get different roommates" 

Luke just nodded in response, not liking how Michael's whole posture slumped down in disappointment. The blonde started to nibble nervously on his lip ring again before Michael jumped up from his suitcase. 

"Hell, what if I have to share a room with the stupid fucking dense Julian? I don't want to be infected with stupidity" Michael's threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He pressed his eyes shut for a brief moment like it actually painted him to think about sharing his room with one of Calum's friends. Luke parted his lips in a attempt to calm Michael down but before a single word could left his mouth the other boy continued to complain. 

"Shit what if my roommate will be Toby? He's even dumber, like he has less brains cells than a rock" he groaned and pinched the brick of his nose. 

"Michael I'm sorry..." Luke started once again as he got up too and made a few steps forward. 

"You better be" Michael rolled his eyes but gave Luke a short playful look, letting the taller boy know he was just joking around. 

"We still can manage to makes this trip as awesome as we had planned" Michael was still mad and upset but it wasn't the end of the world and Luke literally felt how the heavy burden was lifted off his chest. All the overthinking was a waste of time and not for the first time the blonde noticed that he had the best friend someone could wish for. 

Nevertheless Micheal wasn't finished with complaining, he dramatically listed every single person that could end up being his roommate and finding different reason why it was a complete disaster to share a room with any of them. But Luke barley listened, his eyes were once again fixed on the Hood's as Calum said his goodbyes to his happy little family probably being completely unaware of what kind of asshole his father was towards him. But wasn't it like father like son? 

Michael and Luke both started to walk to the group of students that started to line up for boarding. 

And in the next fourteen hours Luke spend listening to Michael complains as he tried to figure out how to get rid of his problem called Calum Hood. Meanwhile Calum had the same thoughts about the blonde and both had no idea that this journey would end up completely different from how they imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any thoughts? (:


	4. exhaustion

Calum was simply exhausted, after the fourteen hour flight, the constant question from his seat neighbor, who was extremely hard to understand due the thick accent of the man, Calum could barely keep his eyes open. He hadn't gotten a single second of sleep and all he wanted was a warm bed and few hours of rest. 

The raven haired boy stumbled out of the bus, which had driven all the students to the hotel once they had landed and checked out of the airport. His lids were heavy as it got even headset to concentrate on what he was doing. 

Calum felt like a walking sleeping pill as he slowly stepped around the bus to get his suitcase. He was the last one, since everyone else were faster, more awake and already inside the hotel, ready to check in. The bus driver clapped the tired boy encouraging on the shoulder, chuckled a bit at the lack of the response before he said goodbye, climbed back in the bus. 

Calum had to rub his eyes, blink a few times to clear his view. His brain was like pudding in this state of tiredness, that the boy wasn't even sure in which country he had landed with his class and would stay in for the the next few days. But at the moment he couldn't care less. 

Once Calum had all his belongings safely tucked under his arm, he slowly made his way inside the huge hotel building. He felt a bit lost in the massive lobby and it took him a moment to spot his class. It was the lack of sleep that caused Calum to react so slowly and notice the amount of students, which were tightly huddled together in a big crowd in front of the reception; shoving and pushing each other, acting completely like wild animals as they tried to get their room cards from the teacher. 

Mrs. Wilson, Calum's English teacher, who would watch over the class for the next two week, was obviously overwhelmed with all the tired and moody teenagers. She tried to clam everyone down, tried to stop the pushing but nobody seemed to listen and it looked like she was about to scream the whole lobby down.

In every other situation Calum would've make fun of her expressions with his friends, try to prank her, to finally get her to the edge of her nerves. It would've been funny to see how such a strict and tough teacher would lose their shit and goes absolutely mad.   
But the raven haired boy was way too tired to even function right, also he had no idea where his two best friends could be, he hadn't seen them since they had landed and left the airport. Beside that he couldn't dare to get caught again with the result to get kicked out of the soccer team. Especially not now, he got so far, worked so hard to get to this point. It would be insane to lose everything with another stupid mistake. 

Calum yawned and stretched his limbs as he looked around to find one of his friends. He wasn't in the mood to squeeze through all the people to get the stupid room card. He knew if he had either Julian or Toby beside him or even both everyone would step aside and let the trio through the crowd, without complaining. 

To Calum's annoyance none of the boys were within sight. All he could find, with blood shot tired eyes, was Luke and his weird punk friend Michael. Both sat on their suitcases a few meters away from the chaos and talked quietly to each other (well, Michael talked mostly and Luke just listened). The two planned to wait patiently until all of the students had their cards and the mess was cleared. 

It was a smart choice for sure, but Calum wanted nothing more than to go to his room and get lost in his dreams. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes in annoyance as he realized that his forced roommate wouldn't be much help to get the room cards as soon as possible. 

Calum huffed in frustration, knowing fully well he had to deal with this problem alone. With a hard glare, he turned around and quickly made his way to the end of the long queue of students. Without thinking much about it, he started to push through the students. It wasn't easy, since it seemed like everyone had the same idea but somehow he managed to get forward. 

Calum knew he acted like an asshole as he pushed the students to the side, accidentally stepped on feet of other people and hit few of his classmate with his limbs. At first he tried to apologize but Calum himself got elbows rammed in his side as he got pushed right back from everyone, who was just as desperate to get the room card as him. A few of his right rips were already hurt from the fight he had with Luke few days ago and it only added to Calum annoyance. So he pushed harder forward. 

Before Calum reached the front row of the mess, his classmates started to complain and yell at the boy but instantly shut up as soon as they realized that it was the soccer captain. Not only that, but to Calum's keep sinking bad mood, the loud noises, the complains, had turned a lot of attention toward him, including the one of his teacher. 

"Hey, I was here first!" A boy, Calum had never seen before or never really noticed, looked up at him with angry eyes. He hit soccer player in the chest, trying to push him back again, to stop him from going even further forward. Calum had to bite the inside of his cheeks not to cry out in pain as the boy hit the spot Luke had left a large purple blue bruise on his chest. 

A few gasps were heard, before everything went silent. Everyone was shocked that the boy even dared to touch Calum. Sure, the maori wasn't known for getting into physical fights and no one knew how he would react. If Calum wasn't so tired he would have dealt with this situation in another way. But his whole body was exhausted and all he did was glare back with thin eyes, with hope it would scare the boy at least a bit. 

"I don't give a flying fuck" Calum added with a hiss and the boy was actually a bit taken back by the statement. Calum took the opportunity to step in front of him, which meant he finally reached the other side of the crowd and Mrs. Wilson was now standing directly in front of him. She quirked an eyebrow up and gave Calum a questionable look as if she was confused where the maori boy suddenly came from.

"But-" the boy behind Calum started to protest but stopped right away as Calum turned around again and looked down at him with the same cold glare he had second ago, before he whispered "shut the fuck up or you will regret this"

"Mr. Hood, you are aware of the fact that if you stand out for misbehaving of any kind I'll have to send you home right away and notify the headmaster" the voice of his teacher turned Calum's attention back on the women. She stood there with her hand on her hip and raised eyebrows. Had Calum already fucked up? Was this the small mistake he had tried to avoid?

"I haven't done anything wrong" He mumbled innocently and shrugged slightly. He started to feel uncomfortable under all the staring of his classmates, who stopped the pushing to watch the situation. Nobody dared to say a word as everyone waited for an answer of the teacher. In this moment Calum really started to question where is so called friends were whenever he got in trouble. 

"I'm just reminding you" the teacher sighed and Calum could feel how the relief rushed through his whole body.

"Here are the room keys for you and Mr. Hemmings. We're all meeting in the food hall at 11pm" 

Calum took the two cards with a large grin, made his way back out of the crowd and ignored the boy who started to complain again; about how Calum got his room keys before him and how unfair the whole thing was; he ignored all the unbelieving stares from the other students. The last thing Calum heard was how the boy's friend tried to shut him up by telling him he shouldn't mess with Calum or he would get in deep trouble with the whole soccer team.

Once he was few meters away and got his suitcase, he stopped in his stracks. Calum looked around the lobby for the second time but he still couldn't find any of his friends. With a yawn he turned to Luke's direction, who still sat in the same position on his suitcase next to Michael. 

"Hey blondie" Calum yelled after a moment of deciding if he should approach the punk boy or not. The result was that it would've been extremely weird and awkward if he would go to Luke and randomly start to talk to him. After all both weren't friends just forced roommates. 

"Wannabe punk?" Calum tried again as he got no reaction from the blonde. He rolled his eyes as he leaned his weight against his suitcase, his elbow placed on the carrier, waiting for Luke to look up. 

Still no reaction. Calum quietly cursed to himself before he cleared his throat.

"Hemmings!" He yelled loudly. This got Luke to jerk up his head and stare in Calum's direction in disbelief and shock. The raven haired boy just shook the two card in his hand, signaling to the other boy that he got the keys. 

Luke nodded shortly before he stood up, quietly said something to his friend and hurriedly made his way over to Calum. 

"How did you get the card so fast?" He asked quietly and raised his eyebrows at the slightly shorter boy. Calum tossed one card over to Luke who had struggle to catch it. He tried to safety keep it in his hand but the card slid through his fingers and felt to the ground.

"None of your business" Calum mumbled annoyed as he watched how the blonde picked the card up again. Now it was Luke's turn to roll his eyes before he put the card in the safety of his pocket and followed Calum to the elevator. 

The elevator ride was filled in an awkward silence and Calum almost laughed at how the ridiculous quiet music in the small room only made the situation even more uncomfortable. Meanwhile Luke drummed his fingers nervously to the rhythm on his suitcases carrier. He was glad that Calum hadn't made any attempt to annoy Luke in any way, apart from his natural annoying existence.

As soon as they reached the right floor and the elevator door opened both let out a long breath of relief. They stepped out of the small space and looked around the large corridor. Luke noticed by the confused look on the dark haired boy's face that Calum had no idea where their room was. He decided to help him as he fished his own card out of his pocket to looked up the number. He simply was too stubborn to ask Calum for the number or talk to the boy in general, but Calum didn't seemed to notice the small movement and soon both started to search for the room with the number 306. 

The hotel was huge. The floor both boys stayed on had itself already four large corridors with plenty of hotel room. It took a while to find the right one but after they decided that Calum looked at the right side and Luke at the left they finally managed to find it. 

Calum couldn't opened the door faster. He saw himself already on one of the comfortable beds being able to escape into dream land. 

Once door had opened completely none of the boys made an attempt to enter the room like Calum had planned it since they had arrived. A pair of brown eyes and a pair of blue eyes where staring in disbelief at the loft bed, which was placed on the right side of the room, along with a desk and a large full body mirror. On the other side of the room was another door, which probably led to the bathroom. Both hadn't expected to have a stupid loft bed. 

"Shit" Calum mumbled and as if it was a code word both boys started to run into the room at the exact same time. Dragging their suitcases behind. It wasn't easy to get through the small entrance of the room since both of them where tall and board humans. The boy's started to push each other and fight the way to the bed in the hope to be the first one to reach the bed. 

Calum was the first one who threw his big suitcase on the bottom bed just as Luke threw himself down on the side where the pillows were placed. His suitcase followed, placed right next to him as Calum set down next to his. 

"Fuck no, I'm not sleeping on the top" Calum started to complain as he realized that Luke had his stuff on the bed on the same time he had. He tried to catch his breath and glare at Luke. The blonde however just shrugged and made no attempt to get up. 

"Get off the bed asshole, I was here first" Calum hissed even though it was a lie. It was a tide between them, both had reached the bed together. Luke turned his head and glared at Calum. He was aware that the boy wasn't telling the truth, he crossed his arms over the chest telling Calum with the movement that he wouldn't move. 

Calum glared back before he reached out and tried to push the blonde of the bed. He didn't cared that the blonde's lost his temper rather quickly. He simply wanted to have the bottom bed and was annoyed about the fact that the blonde had the same wish. 

Luke flinched at the sudden contact. He didn't expect that the other boy would try to prove his point in a physical way. 

"Don't touch me!" He snapped. 

"Please, as if I would touch a fag like you" Calum scoffed and quickly pulled his hands back. The blonde's eyes widen in shock at the statement. But it didn't last long and the expression suddenly was replaced with angry one. 

"You're just as unbelievable as your father" Luke snored, his face turning red from the up building rage inside him. 

"What do you mean?" Calum blinked confused. He didn't get why Luke would compare him to his father at this moment. He would've understand it if the boy would call him out for the insult but why was he talking about his parent. Calum was nothing like his father (at least in his own opinion), how would Luke know how his father was. He never met him and never talked to him, Calum wasn't even sure if Luke knew how his father looked like. 

The only logical thing was that Luke's own father had talked bad about Calum's. Calum didn't know much about the bad background story of Luke and his parents, the war between both families. He was only aware of the fact that it would end really badly if they ever met again and it seemed like Luke knew more about it, which made Calum on the one side angry of his lack of knowledge about the situation but on the other side it made him curious. Maybe Luke was the key to finally find out what happened back then. 

The dark haired boy furrowed his eyebrows as he watched how the blonde got up and started to open his suitcase. He hadn't answered Calum's question, simply ignored the other boy. Luke knew that Calum's wasn't aware of the fact that his father insulted in him the same way hours ago. 

"Ever heard of answering questi-.. hey what are you doing?" Calum cut himself of as Luke took a small pillow out of the bag and placed it next to the hotel pillow. 

"Making my bed" Luke shrugged and pulled more belongings out of the suitcase, without giving Calum a second glance. The older boy huffed before he jumped out of the bed. Leaving his own suitcase unopened on the bed. 

"I'm sleeping on the bottom, there's no way I'm sleeping at the top!" Calum yelled and folded his arms over his chest like Luke had minutes ago. Luke just ignored Calum's statement and continued to pack out all of his belongings. 

"Are you even listening?" Calum continued, growing angry himself. He wasn't so sure if he could ignore the boy for the next days if he was already getting on his nerves after few minutes. 

"Yes, but I don't care" Luke shrugged. 

"You don't care? What's your problem? You tell me that I'm unbelievable but you ignore my request of getting the bottom bed and then you act like own everything!" Calum continued. He never been so angry in his life, especially not in this state of tiredness. It was crazy how the blonde brought him to the end of tether, in such a short time. 

Luke however was still not responding to Calum's little out burst. He was still quietly unpacking like there wasn't another boy yelling at him. Calum on the other side could feel how his blood started to boil and without thinking about it he grabbed the stuff in Luke's hand and threw it on the ground. Luke turned around like a tornado, finally giving the other boy the attention he wanted. 

"You're unbelievable! You didn't even thanked me for getting the room keys-" Calum hissed between clenched teeth. But before he could continue Luke had pressed him against the wall. One hand loosely wrapped around Calum's throat while the rest of his body weight held the other one in place, without much chance of escaping. Calum hadn't expected such a movement and looked at the blonde with widen eyes. 

"Listen here Hood! It's you're fault that we both stuck in the same room for two fucking weeks! Why the hell would I thank you for anything?" Luke snarled, trying to calm himself down as he took deep breaths. He didn't wanted to break Calum's nose again, even if  the boy deserved it. 

"Wow you can talk more than two words.. I should applauding for you" Calum spitted out before he weakly tried to push the blonde off him. 

"Shut up! We're in the same boat so please leave me the fuck alone and I'll do the same. Don't touch any of my stuff, don't touch me, don't even talk to me. Act like I don't even exist and we will survive the few days without any damage! Or else I'll go to Mrs. Wilson and tell her-" Luke pressed his weight further down on Calum's chest, right on the big bruise. The raven haired boy gasped at the pressure and pain that made it hard for him to breath properly. 

"Aw like a li-little snitch?" He coughed out before he pressed his eyes shut. The pain that shot through his body was unbearable and Calum was sure he would pass out any second from the lack of oxygen he got. Unwanted tears stung in his eyes as he gasped for air and tried to push Luke off him. But he was too weak, too tired to get the blonde to move even a centimeter. 

Luke didn't seemed to notice Calum's state, too caught up in his own thoughts and pure anger as he continued his little speech. 

"I honestly don't give a fuck if I get kicked out of my club but we both know very well you will lose way more if that happens. So do yourself a favor and pretend like I'm not here" The blonde finished before he stepped back. Calum instantly started to caught heavily as he tried to catch his breath again before he slid down the wall. His legs shaking too badly to stand on them. 

"By the way I'm getting the bottom bed, I'm taller than you and I'll definitely not climb up there every night" Luke added before he took his room card a pack of cigarettes and left the room. Leaving Calum coughing and shaking on the floor. 

"That's a weak argument you freak" the dark haired boy mumbled as he heard the door was being closed. 

 

\--

 

"You okay Cal?" Julian asked as he observed the disturbed boy. Calum was absently poking his dinner with his fork, his head rested on his hand palm and he looked like he would fall asleep any second. The dark bags under his eyes more visible than ever. But who could blame the boy? He was awake for more than twenty four hours and he didn't really got much sleep before the flight either. 

The fact that the whole class had to meet up in the food hall was like a joke, like everyone wanted to laugh into Calum's exhausted face, make fun of the lack of sleep that had him struggling to concentrate for week and which the long flight had made even worse. It was only a meet up so everyone could get their schedules for the next day. It was like faith didn't wanted Calum to sleep and torture him by staying awake. It was absolutely ridiculous to the boy. 

"I have to share my room with gay punk boy Hemmings, I'm totally okay" Calum shrugged without looking up as another yawn escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and let the fork in his hand fall down. 

"I'm sorry buddy, but hey it's only for two weeks you will survive" Julian tried to cheer his friend up and clapped him gently on the back. 

"And if it makes you feel better we have another prank" Toby said excitedly and clapped his hands. It's probably where the two had been when Calum searched for both in the lobby. They always hide somewhere when to plan a stupid prank. 

"I'm not doing it" Calum mumbled, eyes still closed as his head started to get heavy. The boy had to focus hard that his head wouldn't fall down right in the food and it was definitely not easy in his state. 

"C'mon Cal, this going to be funny and this time it will hit the right person!" Toby tried to get Calum motivated but it didn't work. Not this time, not when he risked to lose so much. 

"You said the same thing last time and look where it got me, so no thanks" He opened his blood shot eyes and gave his friend a knowing look. 

"Calum, we planned this out already! This time we will get Irwin to cry.." Toby tried again but Calum only shook his head. His eyes drifted away from his friend to the other table few meters away as Julian started to explain another ridiculous prank. Calum barely listened as he watched Luke, his bleached blonde haired friend and the other smaller boy. Ashton Irwin, a victim of many of Julian's pranks. He was an easy target. An outcast who had barley any friends, was extremely shy and insecure. He was the one who should've been covered in glue and feathers. 

Calum guessed that the boy was just lucky the other day and the prank had hit Luke. He didn't wanted to make the boy cry and his life even more miserable. Ashton wouldn't have the gut to try to beat Calum up like Luke had. He would've have started to have a panic attack, would've cried and wouldn't have came back to school for the rest of the week. To ashamed and scared.

Calum never understood how his friends found entertainment in hurting and scaring weaker students. It was a miracle to him. 

Just as he thought about it he realized someone was staring right back at him. It was Luke. Glaring at him with those icy blue eyes. Calum gulped as he quickly turned away and looked back at his friends.

"So are you helping us?" Julian asked with hope in his voice as he noticed how he got Calum's attention again. 

"No I'm sorry" Calum answered shortly before he got up and made his way to the elevator again without another word. 

"We can't play the prank without Calum" Toby pouted as he watched how the maori boy disappeared in the long corridor.

"Don't worry I'll change his mind" Julian said and grinned at Toby. He was good in convincing people to do something they actually didn't wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is highly appreciated:) x

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm already apologizing for possible grammatically incorrect language or any spelling mistakes. I'm trying my best to avoid it.


End file.
